


Strange Bedfellows

by Beth H (bethbethbeth)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/M, Written: pre-DH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-30
Updated: 2005-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-12 06:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethbethbeth/pseuds/Beth%20H
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry returns to an abandoned Hogwarts where a mystery correspondent awaits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Bedfellows

**Author's Note:**

> _Written in 2005 for[HP Short Fics](http://community.livejournal.com/hpshortfics/7806.html) with the prompt of: autumn, must include running water, harry/anyone as long as it's [c]ross-gen_

It was almost autumn, and the Hogwarts Express should have been arriving at Hogsmeade Station in less than a week, but there would be no Hogwarts Express this year. For the first time since the the Four Founders had established Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the premiere wizarding school of Britain would not be in session.

The youth of the United Kingdom - those whose families were not already committed to the conflict on one side or another - had been sent to Beauxbatons, Durmstrang, Salem Academy...anywhere their families could think of to keep them far from what they knew would be a long and bloody war. Those teachers who still remained under contract had long since departed, either to spend time with their families while they could or - for those with no families - to help the remaining members of the Order of the Phoenix prepare for war in the wake of their leader's death.

Hogwarts itself remained empty.

Or so it had done until the 31st of July, when a lone rider on a broom appeared on the horizon in the early morning mist.

***

Wand in his hand, Harry Potter landed beside the river that ran through the Forbidden Forest and took a quick look around. He knew Ron and Hermione would go spare when they found out he took off without them, but the note had said that if he didn't come alone, the information leading to the location of the last Horcrux would be lost forver, and Harry couldn't afford to take the chance that whoever wrote the note was telling the truth. He looked to the right, narrowing his eyes at the oddly shaped mushroom that was growing beside the tree. That mushroom hadn't been there a minute ago.

"Snape?"

In a flash, the mushroom winked out of existence, and in its place was Harry's former professor, Severus Snape.

"Fuck," said Snape. "How did you know it was me?"

"Your transfiguration skills are crap."

Snape muttered something under his breath about "Minerva" and "says I'm a bad teacher," then looked hard at Harry.

"Well?"

"What?" Harry said, raising one eyebrow.

"Don't look so bloody innocent. Are you finally of age?"

"Yes, you wanker. I'm of age! Merlin...you don't think anything of killing the only person who ever trusted you, but the hero of the Wizarding World wants a little shag, and it's all "ooh, I can't Potter! It's against the law!"

"Shut up!"

"Oooh! I'll go to Azkaban."

"SHUT UP!"

"Coward," Harry whispered.

"DON'T CALL ME COWARD!!"

The veins stood out on Snape's temples and spit was flying from his mouth, but Harry just grinned.

"Is it time for the make-up sex yet?"

Snape, panting hard, stared at the boy.

"Don't you even want to know where the Horcrux is located?"

"Oh. Sure...but, we are going to shag first, aren't we?"

****

And so they did.


End file.
